


Pure Moments

by haikitten



Category: Underfell (Fanmade), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikitten/pseuds/haikitten
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Pure Moments

It was a warm spring evening and you, having been off of work, had spent the day relaxing and cleaning the house. The sun had begun to set before you knew it. You hadn't been outside all day and decided that now was the perfect time.  
You step out into the backyard barefoot and feel the beginnings of the evening dew on the grass. You feel the gentle breeze flow through your hair as you step into the center of the yard.  
You look out onto the setting sun. The light blue sky of the clear day darkening even so slightly by the minute. The few thin, fluffy clouds in the sky catching the oranges and pinks given off by the sun as it takes its resting place below the horizon. This was the most beautiful sunset you had ever seen.  
Red had stopped at the back door after coming home from work, seeing as you were not in the house. He was going to call to you, but he couldn't even move when he saw the scene in front of him. In the background, a beautiful sunset like he's never seen. But that was nothing compared to you.  
You were standing before him in your purest and most natural form. With the breeze flowing softly through your hair and the sun shining gracefully on your face. With the sun glowing in your eyes and the look of pure bliss and contentment on your face. You looked more beautiful than the greatest painting, more beautiful than the most amazing masterpiece. The scene of you standing there was priceless to him. It will be forever etched into his memory, staying there until his dusting day.  
You knew that he was standing there, you could feel it. You could feel the way your soul was jumping for him, but you only looked at him as he was walking away. You watched him for a moment, smiling when you see the sunlight shine on his gold tooth, before watching the sun set completely.  
You watched the sky until the sun was no more, and the stars overtook the sky. You stand there, admiring the stars until you begin to sob. Tears of pure happiness begin to spill out of your eyes as you stand there.  
You dash inside carefully and call for your lover.  
"Red?" you called in an unreadable voice, followed by a sob. Red appears in front of you with concern gracing his features.  
"what's wrong, doll?" he asks you as he cups your face in his hands. You smile your purest smile at him, even as the tears roll down your cheeks, and wrap your arms around his body. You pull him close to your chest as you can't help the small laugh that makes its way passed your lips.  
"I'm just so happy I have you," you say to him. All he can do is return your embrace, you both enveloped in each other.  
"i'm happy i have you too," he says, more honest and genuine than anything before.  
The pure moments like this are what you both live for.


End file.
